Tomorrow-verse
by resifan009
Summary: Fast forward 25 years into the future to the year 2038. The war between species has escalated dramatically and whats left of our characters unite to bring the world into peace. But the world may be too far gone. (Will tie-in to my 2nd season fanfic)


**The Tomorrow People Season 1.5 **

**Tomorrow-verse **

Sometimes death isn't the end. In that split second from exposing the bomb, to the phone ringing, to the explosion, you see a light. Your life does not flash before your eyes. Just a bright white light that encases you. You feel nothing but light and careless. You don't even realize you're dead. You feel like you're in a different _world.  
_

_Presenting _

**Tomorrow-verse**

**AFTERSHOCK - PART ONE **

The aircraft's hover above in the bright blue sky. Birds are extinct now and have been for decades. The only thing of beauty that surrounds the city are large skyscrapers stroking the pale white clouds. Gone are the days of torrential rain as the sun beats down and reflects off of the glass. The city evolved over time has become a machine run haven. Gone are the days where humans put their lives in jeopardy to save one another. When the revolution was beginning, there were telecasts worldwide filled with propaganda against the other species'. Now they hang banners with a symbol, a black spot filled with a capital "T" in the middle. A red line crosses straight through it. Each one is with a different caption. Many read "United in the War"

The bad parts of the city are where the sick are dumped. It's like a desert, everything looks smashed up, water is very sparse. The sun hits this place the worst because it's so open. Only a few buildings occupy the area and they are cramped full of the sick. Once you become a lost cause, for example, have your arm blown up in the war, you become unnecessary to them. They even dump children for dead. These are the sort of people we are up against.

This is the world in which Humans exterminated the main parts of The Tomorrow People. It turns out the outcome was worse than they had expected. They needed us. After Ultra and The Founder were defeated, The Tomorrow People assumed they were safe. However, there was always another enemy out there, watching their every move and readying tactics to eliminate them. To this day, they still remain a secret.

The Tomorrow People were drawn out by fake breakouts, anonymous tips and betrayal from their own kind. John and Jedikiah were successful in their experiments on Cara and several other Tomorrow People. They turned them into killing machines. Then, came the big reveal. When Cara was confronted with a large crowd staring at her, thinking of her, she just lost it. The serum Jedikiah has injected into all of the subjects was untelling of what it would do to their mental state. Cara used her telepathy to reach the minds of the people staring and killed them all. This was all filmed on a phone and went viral. Millions watched and knew of these supernatural beings living among them. Testing began to pick them out. More than five thousand Tomorrow People were killed within a month of Cara's incident. John and Jedikiah went into hiding soon after all of this and they've never been seen or head of since. Cara was taken by them and is assumed to be dead. Stephen disappeared not long after. Natalie and her gang made a deal with the opposition but were eventually betrayed and taken down like the rest. Everyone else is missing or dead. Nobody knows.

Not long after the extermination of masses of Tomorrow People, a Refuge was stationed in a safe part of the world. The location is very well hidden and you have to know the right people to get to it. The Humans have now advanced their understanding of the species and can now block telepathy as well as stop communication between Tomorrow People themselves. The Tomorrow People put together a resistance army of over ten thousand. An army that is skilled significantly. They use a lot of tech that was scavenged from dead human soldiers and then they adapted to it, making the weapons useless against them.

The Tomorrow People evolved.

Before long, they could stop time more frequently. They could go to the extent of moving skyscrapers with their minds. The Humans also adapted and made a veil called "Xeon". This is a material that is coated over buildings and pretty much everything else to prevent Teleportation and Telekinesis affecting them. Stopping time was prevented when a nuclear missile was sent high in the air and exploded, sending particles all around the air, preventing the power of stopping time.

One thing was not explained. How I am alive. The bomb exploded in The Founders office. I was blown to shreds. The light...it lead me here. I look the same, I wear those exact same clothes, I sound the same, but the world around me was so different when I woke up. I have no idea how I got here. I met a man called Len, one of us. I'd awaken in the same spot I had died. This was an abandoned building a group of Tomorrow People were raiding for supplies. He told me all of this and a lot of it I understand. Just not me.

"That's about it," Len says as he holds out a hand to help me up. I accept it and stand up and dust myself off. The Ultra building looks nothing like it did in it's hey day. The place was black, the furniture rotting. This place hasn't been touched in years upon years. "Welcome to the year 2038," I nod, not sure what to say to that. Twenty five years in the future and I've been "dead" for it all. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you your name."

"It's Hillary."

* * *

_Author's Note: This series will be updated every Wednesday (including tomorrow - 25/6) and will tie-in loosely to my Tomorrow People Season 2, so if you haven't started reading that yet, go ahead! Just update dates that I will be sticking too:_

_The Tomorrow People Season 2 : Episode 3 - 25/6/14 Episode 4 - 25/6/14 Episode 5 - 26/6/14 Episode 6 - 2/7/14_

_The Tomorrow People : Tomorrow-verse : AFTERSHOCK PART 2 : 25/6/14 AFTERSHOCK PART 3: 2/7/14 _

_PLEASE REVIEW , FAV ETC. _


End file.
